


Baby, Bubba, Darling

by FloJoUno



Category: Wiishu - Fandom, iceddarkroast - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, i love it, signe is so awkward and blushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Amy and Signe finally have an entire day to themselves.They get coffee and have some fun.





	Baby, Bubba, Darling

Signe shook out her hair, running her fingers through it alongside her comb. She stared into the mirror, trying to visualize how she was going to put up her hair, trying to separate it in two parts. She reached over to grab a hair tie, taking one half of her hair and bunching it up, turning her head quickly when Amy appeared behind her and placed her hand on her waist for a moment before going to the shower beside them. Signe simply blushed, trying to focus on her hair and not Amy stripping next to her.

“It’s like you’ve never seen me naked before,” Amy laughed, taking off her bra, walking up to wrap her arms around Signe’s waist.

“I just get a little flustered, not a big deal,” Signe tried to choke out, completely freezing as she felt Amy’s boobs pressing up against her. She took a shaky breath, looking at the brown eyes staring back at her through the mirror, slowly watching a smirk slide in on Amy’s face.

“Whatever you say, bub,” kissing her cheek, Amy backed up and removed her pants, standing in her underwear.

Signe closed her eyes, gulped, and reopened them and tried to ignore Amy turning on the water. Focusing on her hair, she finally put it in one bun on one side, smiling to herself as Amy stepped in the shower. Attempting to mirror the look on the right, she bit her bottom lip, squinting her eyes a bit. Desperately trying to make them look even, she sighed, moving the left one to the side one more time before deciding she was done.

Putting on her makeup, she struggled not to laugh as Amy suddenly started singing a lazy version of Dare by the Gorillaz, stumbling over the lyrics. Finishing one eye, she picked up the pen and pretended it was a microphone, singing the next lyric alongside Amy. Swaying her hips, she sang the rest of the song to the best of her ability as Amy’s muffled voice sang beside her as she washed up. As they sang the last line in their loudest voice, they erupted in laughter, Signe smiling over at Amy’s silhouette like she could fully see her.

“Be careful you don’t choke on water in there! Don’t want a dead girlfriend,” Signe grinned harder as Amy giggled, poking her hand through the curtains to flip her off.

As Amy stepped out the shower, Signe already had the towel open for her to wrap herself in, making Amy’s chest fill with warmth. Signe wrapped her up tightly, quickly rubbing her hands up and down her body, trying to dry Amy up faster. Both girls eased into a giggle fit, Amy enjoying being dried by Signe, her heart swelling unbelievably bigger. She kept her eyes closed, taking deep breaths, moving her limbs this and that. Signe mindlessly hummed a melody, focusing on Amy’s body, trying not to stare for too long.

“Now go get dressed, I’m already ready,” Signe wrapped the towel over Amy’s arms, following her out the bathroom.

=+=+=+=

Leaving the apartment building, they held hands as they walked, peacefully walking to the nearest Dunkin’ Donuts. Signe concentrated on where they were going and if they were going the right way, Amy only took in the familiar sight and unrecognizable faces. Stopping at the bus stop, they patiently waited together, Amy talking about a conversation her and Kathryn had the day before. As the bus came, they got on and paid, sitting near the back to avoid any unwanted attention, plus Signe was too anxious to sit in the front. Amy rested her head on Signe’s shoulder, squeezing her hand, looking at the trees whizzing by.

The bus ride was mostly peaceful in the mid-morning, everyone already gone to work and school. The streets weren’t as busy, it was slowly getting warmer, the world slowly getting into the grove. They got out at there stop, throwing a polite goodbye over their shoulders, continuing to hold hands once they were back on the sidewalk. Walking a couple of blocks, they arrived at the Dunkin’ Donuts, happily greeting the workers. They walked up to order, and before Signe could even look at the menu, Amy was already spouting her order.

“I’ll have an iced dark roast, please,” Amy watched as the man nodded at her, asking for her name before looking expectantly at Signe.

“Um, a ‘Hibiscus Kiss?’. Please?”, Signe tried to put on her most confident smile, faintly feeling Amy nudge her shoulder. She leaned over as Amy whispered in her ear.

“Get it? I got an iced dark roast, haha,” Amy leaned over to pay as Signe stared at her confused, her eyebrows furrowed.

“So? What does it matter?”

“Goddamnit, it’s my username!”, sighing, she dragged her to the side so the next person could order. Signe made an “o” shape with her mouth, ignoring the disappointed look Amy was giving her. “What on earth am I going to do with you.”

=+=+=+=

Walking into the apartment lobby, Signe tried to only look at Amy so there wouldn’t be any awkward eye contact with strangers. Stepping into the elevator up, Amy slipped her finger into the waistband of Signe’s jeans, tugging her harshly into her side as three people gathered inside. Blushing, Signe harshly bit her lip, scooting closer.

Leaving at their floor, Signe exited first, making it easier for Amy to watch her walk to their apartment. Sucking in her bottom lip, she closed and locked the door, turning to face her girlfriend. Taking large strives to catch up, Amy snaked her arms around Signe’s hips, halting her. Pressing herself as close as she could into her back, Amy lightly littered kisses on the back of her neck. Moving to the side, she nibbled down Signe’s jaw, going along her neck, leaving small marks.

Signe let out a small noise as Amy’s created a large hickey at the base of her neck, moving her butt back a bit. Smirking against her neck, Amy moved her arms up Signe’s torso, drawing squiggles up towards her boobs with her fingertips. Biting down on her shoulder, Amy moaned as she moved her hands to the back of her bra, quickly unclasping it. Signe helped take it off her shoulders, letting out a tiny whine as she felt it fell to her feet.

Moving herself to turn around, the shorter stood on her toes to kiss Amy, placing her hands on her shoulders as Amy’s immediately went to her butt. Amy wobbled them until Signe was pressed hard against a wall, releasing the kiss to stare at her. Her lips were plumper and red like her blazing cheeks, mouth slightly open, her eyes closed shut. Cupping her cheek with one hand, Amy pressed harder in the kiss than before, her other hand trailing down her body. Signe made a whimper as her excitement grew, Amy’s hand lowering past her stomach.

Before her hand reached the area Signe was desperate for her to touch, she stopped. Amy let go of her, grabbing her wrist and pulled her down the hallway, into their bedroom. Not bothering to shut the door, Amy shoved Signe onto the bed, letting out a loud giggle. Signe scooted up the bed, a big smile on her face, stopping to let Amy climb on top of her. She straddled her hips, rubbing both hands across Signe’s pale stomach, grasping the hem of her shirt between her fingertips. Pulling it all the way off, Amy stared before leaning down, kissing down her chest.

“M-Mommy!”, Signe threaded her fingers through Amy’s hair, letting out a loud moan as Amy dragged the tip of her tongue around her nipple, lightly sucking.

Amy used her hand to massage the boob she wasn’t working on, thumbing over that nipple a bit. Flicking her tongue gently over it, she let the nub out of her mouth, lightly plucking it, grinning at the moan that left Signe’s mouth. Moving to the other one, giving it some attention, she stared up at Signe’s face, soaking up everything. Her mouth was slightly ajar, her teeth clenched, her eyes intensely staring back hers. Amy flattened down her tongue, slowly licking as she watched Signe’s mouth open a tiny bit.

Trailing kisses down her torso, Amy stopped right on top of the hem of Signe’s jeans. Looking up her body, Amy waited for her nod of approval before unzipping them, pulling them down, tossing them somewhere else in the room. She stared down at the wet patch in her panties, teasingly dragging her finger over it, feeling Signe’s eyes looking at her thirstily. Bending down, she licked all the way up the labia, feeling Signe tense her muscles. She nuzzled her nose on her clit, lightly kissing down when Signe let out a loud noise. Going to the top of her panties, she removed them with her teeth, laughing as Signe started to whine.

“Get up, bub, I want you to sit on my face,” Amy swiftly took off her shirt, lying back.

Amy roughly grabbed at Signe’s hips, easing her over to where her mouth was. Signe squeezed her knees into Amy’s ears, slowly lowering herself, the anticipation turning her on even more. Taking a long lick, Amy lightly sucked on her clit, moving her tongue all around. Signe tried to rock her hips, desperate to get more friction, but Amy’s hands were strongly holding her down. She bit her fist hard, the tip of Amy’s tongue moving in circles on her clit, making her clench her thighs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mommy! Ah!”, Signe finally got her hips free, vigorously snapping them back and forth, squeezing her eyes shut. She was shakily panting, using her free hand to play with her nipples, struggling to rock faster. 

Signe was trying her hardest not to scream, placing one of her hands on the bed above Amy’s head, giving her more stability. She started to fully ride Amy’s face, her muffled moans and pants burning into her brain. Amy moved her hands to grasp Signe’s ass, harshly squeezing it, licking faster as Signe moaned louder.

Her jaw getting sore, Amy kissed down Signe’s insides of her thighs, slowly moving her head away from her soaking wet pussy. Removing herself from underneath her, she stood in front of the bed, watching Signe sit on her knees. She was looking up at Amy, struggling not to touch herself, waiting to see what Amy would do next.

“Do you want to get fucked by mommy’s cock? Huh? Do you, bubba?”, Amy was gripping Signe’s chin tightly, a dominate look in her eye. Signe made a tiny noise, trying to eagerly nod her head yes.

“Well, first you need to prove to mommy that you deserve it,” Amy quickly stripped out of her remaining clothes, sitting back on the bed with her legs open. She slowly started to play with herself, staring straight into Signe’s eyes, watching her struggle not to look down.

“Come on, bub,” Amy moved her hands, slowly bringing Signe’s head to her pussy, smiling down at her. She nervously licked, desperately trying to make Amy feel good, harshly sucking her clit and swirling her tongue.

“Oh baby, bubba, darling, please don’t do that to mommy, ok? You want to be a good girl for mommy, right?”, Amy frantically lifted Signe’s face up, her chest rapidly moving with her face with an almost pained expression. Signe furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, her head hesitantly going back down, lightly focusing on her clit instead of harshly sucking.

“Try moving your tongue all around, alright bub?”, Signe looked up her body, moaning when she saw Amy was smiling down at her, biting her lip. Amy started to lovingly rub Signe’s forehead, letting out tiny moans, occasionally saying how much of a good job she was doing.

After getting closer and closer, she lifted Signe’s head once again. She moved down to kiss her, her hands rubbing the sides of her arms. Breaking from the kiss, she pecked her nose and stood up, going to their drawer filled with various toys. Signe sucked on her fingers before hurriedly prepping herself, wanting to be ready as quick as possible.

Amy got into the strap-on, lubing it up as she watched Signe moan and writhe, groaning to herself. She stood there, patiently smiling to herself, rubbing the bright pink strap-on. She strutted over, gently laying her hand on her girlfriend’s shaking thigh, kissing her forehead. Signe gasped, letting out a whiny noise as Amy adjusted herself on the bed.

“Are you ready, bubba?”, Signe nodded, moving her fingers to play with her clit, looking at Amy for approval. Amy slowly eased inside, a wide smile appearing when the girl under her let out a loud moan.

Gradually quickening her pace, she harshly snapped her hips, holding Signe’s hips down roughly. Falling into a rhythm, she stared directly into Signe’s eyes, making her let out a shaky moan. Amy moved her hands to Signe’s hair, holding the strands tightly, fucking her a bit harder. As she used more of her strength, she trailed her lips down Signe’s jaw, pulling on her hair hard enough to ruin her buns. Grabbing a fistful, she tugged it back harshly, smirking against her neck as Signe’s choked out a moan. She used her other hand to rub her fingers across Signe’s nipples, stimulating her to the point of almost coming.

“M-Mommy?”

“Mm, yes sweetheart?”

“I’m- Ah! I’m clo-close.”

“Hm, what would you like mommy to do about that?”

Signe grabbed the back of Amy’s head with her free hand, lifting it from her neck. She took sparse breaths, her eyes half lidded, her mouth wide open. Amy was looking at her patiently, gentle smile on her face. Amy’s hip snapped again, hitting a spot that made Signe close her eyes and scream, followed by a sobbing noise.

“Aw, do you like it when I do that?”, Amy chuckled, watching as Signe struggled to answer. “What do you want mommy to do to help you cum?”

“I- um, I want you to-,”

“Spit it out,” Amy’s eyes turned into a dominant stare, completely stopping her hips. Signe let out a groan from the tone of her voice, barely able to open her eyes to stare at her.

“I want you to fuck me fast, the place that made me scream! I want you to call me a good girl and suck my tits! I want it so badly, mommy, please! Fuck me please-”

Before she could finish, Amy slammed into her g-spot, making Signe scream out again. Using all the power she could, Amy fucked her fast, stabilizing herself by placing her hands beside Signe’s shoulders. She swirled her tongue around one of Signe’s nipples, eating up all the moans that spilled from her mouth. She suddenly stopped sucking, moving towards her ear.

“Won’t you be a good girl and come for mommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was a lot better in my head fUCK


End file.
